Neutron detectors are used in a variety of applications, such as physics research, geophysical applications, security screening, military applications, or the like. Typical neutron detectors make use of scintillators, which are materials that emit light upon interaction with radiation particles. The light passes to a photodetector device, such as a photomultiplier tube, which converts the photons (light) emitted from the scintillator into electrical pulses. The electrical pulses can be processed by associated electronics and may be registered as counts that are transmitted to analyzing equipment.
Helium-3 neutron detectors are the accepted standard in neutron detectors. Unfortunately, however, the availability of 3He is very limited when compared to the worldwide demand. Although there are a number of known alternative detectors, these neutron detectors tend to have a much greater gamma response than 3He neutron detectors. A higher sensitivity to gamma rays can result in too many false positive counts where a gamma ray interaction is incorrectly identified as a neutron interaction. Because the presence of neutrons typically indicates the presence of fissile materials while gamma rays can be emitted from non-fissile, but naturally radioactive materials, the ability to accurately distinguish between the two types of particles is important for security and nuclear safety applications.
Accordingly, further improvement of neutron detectors, particularly neutron detectors using solid scintillators, is desired.
The accompanying drawings are not intended to be drawn to scale. In the drawings, each identical or nearly identical component that is illustrated in various figures is represented by a like numeral. For purposes of clarity, not every component may be labeled in every drawing.